


Crisis For Kokichi [Discontinued]

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Confused Oma Kokichi, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Saihara Shuichi, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minimal blood, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, minimal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has caught the attention of the new transfer student.





	1. Meeting The Transfer Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is appreciated, but mainly, I hope you enjoy it.  
If I made any mistakes, please tell me.  
Once more, I did not beta my story.

“Did you hear the news? Apparently this really cute guy just transferred into our class,” Kaede winked as she said that. Her fingers were intertwined as she leaned forward and looked at her friends. Kokichi didn’t really pay attention to her comment, it wasn’t like the transfer student had anything to do with him.

“Huh? You heard it was a guy? I heard it was actually a girl,” Rantaro said pensively. Rantaro usually had the right hunch about things like this, so Kaede started to doubt her own thoughts. Had she heard wrong about the new kid?

“Tenko doesn’t know how you guys found that information but Tenko thinks Himiko is the cutest,” Tenko smiled cheerfully at Yumeno who was sleeping on her desk. The fondness the taller one had for the red-headed girl was adorable and Kaede often liked to watch them interact.

“Gender no matter! Gonta ask does transfer student like bugs?” Gonta asked, determination flaring up. 

“We couldn’t possibly know that Gonta you dumb oaf,” Kokichi was pissed off today. He hadn’t gotten to sleep well yesterday night and his friends were particularly noisy this morning for the only reason that there was a transfer student or something that caught their interest. He couldn’t care less as Kaede sent him a sharp glare. Gonta himself only apologized and tried to comfort Kokichi but even that didn’t go very far.

“Settle down, class! As some of you already know, we’re getting a transfer student today. Would you like to present yourself?” The teacher asked, looking at the open sliding door where the new student was presumably standing at.

“Yes, it is nice to meet you all, my name is Saihara Satomi,” a girl with long flowing hair walked into the classroom. The result was an outburst of cries at her beauty. Even Kokichi couldn’t deny she was beautiful but he didn’t particularly care, so what if there was a random new person in school? In a few weeks, she’ll be forgotten anyways.

“Saihara? Isn’t that the last name of that teenager that solved a murder case about 2 weeks ago?” He heard Kaede start asking. Rantaro thought about it and the information seemed to click as both of them started discussing the details of the case.

“But I thought that Saihara was a guy,” Miu mumbled in distaste at the new girl. Miu then went on to say that her rack was bigger and that she was definitely better looking than new girl Shitomi. Kokichi was kind of impressed at how quick Miu could come up with nicknames for people she didn’t even know.

“Hmmm, let’s see. It seems that the only space open would be next to Yonaga. Can you lift up your hand, Yonaga?” The teacher asked. The fateful follower of Atua did as she was told and said something about this being a reunion that Atua had planned for them.

Kokichi got a better look of the girl. She was pretty, she had long black hair with blue undertones that reached her mid arms. She was dressed in the school’s uniform but somehow it looked more like she was wearing some kind of amazing dress. Kokichi couldn’t really describe her but one thing was sure. She was the ideal girl for most people. Something else he soon realized was the girl was some kind of ice queen, her expression never fluctuated no matter who talked to her. 

“Wow, she’s cold,” Kaito shivered as if to emphasize his point. He sat next to Maki and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maki glared at him sharply but didn’t say anything and instead, relaxed a bit. He caught the grin that appeared on Ryoma’s face before it disappeared again.

“Saihara-chan, do you want to join us for lunch? We eat on the roof!” Kaede asked, cheerful as ever. He watched as Satomi’s face constricted a bit before she agreed. Kaede didn’t seem to notice as she came back to her place in the middle of her friends and fist-pumped the air.

“Good job, Kaede,” Rantaro smiled at her. It was a wonder that the new student had agreed partially because she didn’t seem the type to actually accept such an invitation. Then again, Kaede did have a convincing aura that surrounded her.

The bell rang as the class started and Kokichi wondered if Yonaga was actually the main character of this life he lived in. She was always, no matter which year or which class, sitting next to the window. He would’ve liked to do so too, it seemed less boring to be able to stare at the outside of the school while the teacher spoke. The class passed slowly, perhaps even slower than a turtle’s speed. However, by the time he woke up, class was over. The bell rang cheerfully and he left the class quickly. Momota was always responsible for checking everyone’s schedules and putting the right books for their next class into their bags while those who went to buy food would buy him lunch and various snacks or objects he liked. 

Maki would always help him and make sure he didn’t make mistakes while checking their schedules. Kirumi was in charge of lunch for those who requested it in their group chat. Today was one of the days Kokichi had requested a lunch from his ‘mum’ and so he made his way to the roof. As usual, it was quiet on the roof safe for the blowing wind that ruffled his hair. A cough shattered his peacefulness and he turned around at full speed to see whoever had decided to disturb him. It was the new girl and Angie.

“Ouma-kun!” Angie smiled as she brought her hands into a prayer. Kokichi wondered if perhaps Angie was praying for the devil to not invade him whenever Kokichi would open his mouth. 

“What do you want Atua-follower?” Kokichi asked, annoyed even at Angie. She seemed particularly annoying today and he wasn’t sure why. Angie didn’t say anything as she sat down and motioned at Satomi to do the same. Something about Satomi didn’t sit right with him, whether it was for her beauty or the way he acted. He? No, it was definitely a she, no matter how you looked it had to be a she. So why had he thought to say he for a second?

“Ouma-kun?” The transfer student’s voice was pleasant to listen to, Kokichi remarked. He didn’t bother turning around and just nodded. Turned out the girl had been talking to Angie. He winced as the girl presented him. Kirumi arrived with 8 bentos, she had school bag with her and with the help of Angie and Satomi, put them around at where the 8 who had requested them sat. Kokichi greeted Kirumi and that seemed to please the maid in training. 

“Thank you for the meal as always,” Kokichi grinned tiredly. He didn’t know if his grin had come out correctly but he hoped it had. Kirumi looked at him unconvinced but didn’t say anything, that was one thing he liked about her, she would give the space he needed.

“So that’s when my twin burst into my room and told me happy birthday!” He heard Kaede before he even saw her. He assumed Rantaro, Himiko, Gonta, Miu, Tenko, and Kiibo would all be with her. Korekiyo would always be late to their meetings, whether it be purposeful or if it was because he actually had something to do.

“Ah! Satomi-chan!” Kaede grinned widely as she ran over to the new girl and hugged her. Ryoma walked through the door then and gave a small smile. It seemed that affection made Ryoma want to smile a bit which was good for the tennis player.

“Akamatsu-san,” the girl choked out as Kaede hugged her a bit too tightly. Kaede giggled sheepishly and let the other girl go but the real question Kokichi had in mind was: Did nobody else hear the girl’s voice crack earlier?

Lunch passed in a flash, everything seemed to do so recently, there wasn’t anything really that could spice up his life. By the time lunch had almost ended, Korekiyo came to greet them. The only other thing that might have been worth mentioning was when Kokichi made a remark and Kiibo called him robophobic.

They went back to class and after that was when things really happened. Kokichi walked over to his locker, most of his friends had already zoomed off to go to the arcade to meet up with a girl called Nanami Chiaki. Angie was probably painting something thanks to Atua while Ryoma played tennis. None of them always left together except maybe for Miu and Kiibo, something about maintenance, most likely. He left the school and just as he was about to round the corner, he heard something he probably shouldn't have.

“Say, you’re the new transfer student, right?” A voice asked. Ignore it, ignore that and leave, Kokichi told himself. It didn’t matter what happened to the transfer student. What did she even have to do with him?

“Did you need me for something?” The girl asked and at that moment, Kokichi was a bit confused. Was it just him or did the girl’s voice dip a bit, it wasn’t much but it was noticeable when he couldn’t see the girl’s face. 

“Want to come with us and play with us?” One of the other boys asked. Kokichi cringed at that, seriously there were better ways to pick up a chick than that.

“I’d rather not,” the girl replied. It was cold and even from all the way where Kokichi was standing, he could feel a chill go down his spine. That new girl was dangerous, she seemed to be able to take care of herself without his help so he took a step forward and crunched a few leaves underneath the sole of his shoe. He grits his teeth and knew at that moment that he was screwed. He spun around and walked forwards, crushing a few more leaves as he did.

“Leave her alone,” Kokichi demanded. Both guys were taller than him but not necessarily younger. After all, Kokichi was graduating this year and he had never seen those kids before even if they wore the same uniform.

“Ha! What the hell are you going to do? Fight my legs?” One of them asked in a condescending fashion and that ticked him off. Had Tsumugi been there, he assumed she would’ve made an allusion to that blonde guy from whichever anime she liked. Gulgamesh? Gilgamesh? He wasn’t too sure and didn’t really want to be. The thing was, it wasn’t the comment about his height that particularly hurt him it was just annoying, he wasn’t that short. He was pretty sure he could punch the guy’s nose if he raised his fist above his head. Maybe he could even grab it, the keyword was maybe. It was a given it wouldn’t be a very strong strike but he would still be able to hit him, wouldn’t he?

“Ouma?” He heard Kaito call out, followed by Maki. The sight of the buffer boy with the assassin-like caregiver made the other guys scurry off in a panic. Everyone knew not to fight with Momota Kaito, he did pack a punch but more importantly, Maki was always behind him. You never knew what she would do to you if you hurt her boyfriend.

“Momota-chan!” Kokichi grinned. Maki pulled on his coat’s sleeve and Kaito nodded at her, apologized to Kokichi and Satomi before following Maki to wherever their destination was. Kokichi wondered why Kaito thought it was okay to abandon Kokichi with a girl he barely knew and leave with his girlfriend so rudely but at the same time, he understood. Leaving Maki hanging would lead to a very pouty girlfriend and Kaito didn’t like that. Maki was surprisingly girly when it came to things like that and Kokichi liked to snicker whenever he thought about it. The death glares he earned were definitely worth the trouble he had to go through.

“Thank you for helping me,” the girl said, pushing a few strands of her hair back and looked at Kokichi straight in the eyes, For some unknown reason, Kokichi felt compelled to tell her the truth even if she hadn’t done anything to make him feel like that.

“I’m gay,” Kokichi blurted out before he could stop himself from doing so. He covered his mouth as he watched the girl’s eyes open in surprise. He was stuck in place, unable to move thanks to the shock of his confession. Bloody hell, he wasn’t even out of the closet yet.

“That’s nice, would you like to go out with me tomorrow on a platonic date then? I would feel guilty if I didn’t pay you back,” Satomi said, the confession didn’t seem to have had any effects on her. Kokichi nodded as Satomi gave him her number and smiled at him gently.

“See you tomorrow Ouma-kun!” The girl was able to smile and it was cute. Kokichi waved as she walked off in the same direction he was going so he ended up running to catch up with her. They had a nice conversation on their way home which surprised Kokichi. He wasn’t entirely good at keeping one but talking with the girl was easy. 

She ended up grabbing his phone before he could protest and made him unlock his phone before creating a contact for herself. When he got his phone back, he was a bit surprised at the name she had put on his phone.

S.Saihara, why hadn’t she just written Satomi? He didn’t ask and waved at her as she walked off into the richer part of the road. He didn’t see as Satomi removed the wig and walked until he was in view of his mansion and put the wig back on.

For now, Shuichi was Satomi Saihara until his parents said otherwise. At least he had something to look forward to tomorrow. It would be his first Saturday in girl’s clothing and the first date he would have with a guy. He unlocked the door and went in. He wondered what tomorrow would lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	2. A Date To Be Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Saihara,” Kyoko greeted, eyes narrowing at his disheveled hair. She was sitting on the couch that faced the entrance and the way she was sitting on her chair somehow reminded him of an owl. Maybe it was those sharp eyes?

“Shouldn’t you be calling me Shuichi or Satomi? After all, you are my mother now,” Shuichi said as he removed his shoes. His voice was generally quite girly but it did drop a notch whenever he was in the confines of his own home.

“Indeed, Shuichi,” Kyoko muttered and she was still staring at his hair. He knew that the woman knew that he had taken off his wig but she couldn’t confirm it and that was why she was waiting for him to explain himself. Shuichi had no such obligations so he stayed quiet and stared right back at her.

“Welcome home, Shuichi,” Makoto laughed nervously, eyeing the tension between the other two. There was a competitive aura going between the two that just screamed danger.

“Thank you, Makoto-san, I will be going to my room now,” Shuichi smiled as pleasantly as he could to both of them before he went up to his own room. His room was large just like every other room in this infernally huge house that he was supposed to call home for the upcoming weeks that could extend into months.

He sat down on his bed and decided that texting the other boy would be the best thing to do. He did assume that the smaller boy wouldn’t text him by his own volition so he would have to start the conversation. He pulled out his phone, grimacing at the baby pink case with all its jewels or whatever were encrusted onto it’s back and unlocked it. He had managed to memorize the other’s number in that single shot he had time to see his phone number and hopes his memory would be right.

To: Ouma-kun

Shall we meet up tomorrow at 9 am in front of your house? ^v^ 

From: Ouma-kun

That sounds okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? 

To: Ouma-kun

Alright, if there’s any place you would like to go, please tell me! :)

That last line had been more for Shuichi than Satomi. He needed to know if the other was going to bring him somewhere for he had his own plans and wouldn’t like for him to disturb them. However, if he did have his plans than Shuichi supposed he could entertain the other during the free times of his schedule.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out his homework before sighing and getting to work. Everything about this job screamed annoying, from the fact that he had to crossdress with the stupid wig to the fact that he still had to do homework and study for exams. If he didn’t keep up, he would have to redo the year later anyway so what was the point in that?

Dinner rolled by with Makoto sheepishly knocking at his door and bringing him his tray. They didn’t eat together because of their different workloads. Makoto still had to lead his other teams while Kyoko had to take care of the paperwork. Once he was done with the dishes, he propped them on the floor outside of his room where he knew Makoto would pass in about 10 minutes to pick them up. There was guilt in making one of the top detectives cook and wash the dishes for him but he allowed himself to rest a bit for he had more important work to do, such as finding a satisfying look for himself for his date with Ouma. 

The realization hit him like a truck that he hadn’t even bothered learning the other boy’s first name and he wondered what kind of detective would let that kind of important detail slip. He pulled out his phone and saw that Ouma-kun had texted him that he wanted to go to a few famous locations Shuichi had already planned to go. He sent a quick okay with a smiling emoji before he closed the app and started watching tutorials.

Early, he woke up incredibly early just to dress up for their date. He had watched at least ten makeup tutorials just to figure out which one would go best with his dress and he ended up settling on a natural-ish look. He wasn’t the best at makeup but he was decent he believed as he applied eyeliner. Thankfully, he didn’t stab himself in the eyeball like the first time he had tried applying it, the result was a laughing Kyoko as his eyes watered up from the sting of the product. 

Next came his dress, he wasn’t too sure whether he was supposed to put the dress on before or after he was done with his makeup but what done was done so he had to make do with what he had. He didn’t have a big variety of clothes for Kyoko had told him that he was given a budget so that he could buy whatever he thought would attract their target. 

He did manage to find a black gothic lolita dress that looked decent on him. It reached slightly below his mid-thighs and contrasted with his white skin in a pleasing manner. He wondered why the dress was even in his closet to begin with but didn’t dawdle on it. He slipped on the matching thigh high stockings and hoped that it would be enough. Their prey had a particular taste and Shuichi was fairly sure that his outfit would match up with the requirements. After he was done dressing, he started working on the locks of his wigs. Grimacing at how much strength he used to comb it. 

It wasn’t easy work, it seemed that the wig had something against him but after about half an hour he managed to tame it. With great effort, he put on the wig and stared at himself closely. He knew from afar that he didn’t look like a guy but the more he looked at himself, the more boyish his features looked. He shook his head, at worst he would just ask Kyoko if he looked ridiculous, he didn’t have time to doubt himself right now.

He went downstairs, satisfied at the more or less shocked look Kyoko had on her face. She confirmed to him that he looked as girly as he could and wished him luck. He thanked her before going to the kitchen where Makoto was cooking breakfast. Miso soup, a piece of salmon and rice were served to him. 

“Thank you, Naegi-san,” Shuichi was already in his role, his tone was a bit high-pitched compared to normal so he tried again until he got the pitch right. The requirements were that his voice had to be sweet and gentle or something in those lines and Shuichi would always struggle with that first thing in the morning. Once he got it down however, he would be fine and could keep that voice going for the rest of the day.

“I’m impressed, you really are the Ultimate Detective, aren’t you!” Makoto smiled in a gentle way that made Shuichi proud of himself. It wasn’t every day that you got a compliment from someone from the top tier.

“More affection and I’d really think you were father and son. No, excuse me I meant daughter,” Kyoko said as she came into the kitchen. She sat down in front of Shuichi and thanked Makoto when he brought her her drink before her attention focused onto the day’s newspaper.

“Leaving already? Please be careful, Shuichi,” Makoto warned which caused Shuichi to thank him and go get his little handbag. It was a leather bag with a bunch of red roses decorating the circumference of the black circular bag. There was white writing in the center of it but Shuichi didn’t bother looking to figure out what it said.

“I will. I'll see you tonight mom, dad!” Shuichi yelled as he flung the door open, he had to make sure others would believe him. A reply came that he didn’t hear and so he made his way down the road where the purple-haired boy was waiting for him.

“Hello, Ouma-kun,” Satomi smile gently, he tried imitating Kirumi’s smile, it seemed to fit well with his personality.

“Wahh! I mean, good morning Saihara-chan,” Kokichi had screamed and then gone back to his usual cheerful self in a split second. He amazed Shuichi in some ways, he didn’t think he could pull that off as quickly as the other could.

“I’m very happy to see you but I realized that uhm… this is embarrassing but I didn’t ask you for your full name,” Satomi angled her face a bit so that it would make a shy-ish effect. She watched as the other’s eyes widened and his features softened a bit.

“I’m sorry for not introducing myself, Saihara-chan, my name is Ouma, Ouma Kokichi!” He was incredibly cheerful as if his own name could hype him up.

“Ah, may I call you Kokichi? In return, will you call me Satomi?” She asked, scrutinizing his appearance. Kokichi didn’t look bad in his white clothes but she wondered why his clothes reminded her of a straitjacket.

“Sure, Satomi,” the name came out very uncomfortable but Satomi didn’t mind. 

“So…” Kokichi trailed off awkwardly, looking at her handbag.

“Do you mind if we go shopping?” Satomi asked, smiling encouragingly at Kokichi.

“Sure, I don’t mind and also, you’re very pretty in those clothes,” Kokichi praised her rather stiffly but she didn’t mind.

“Thank you very much,” Satomi was still smiling as she led Kokichi by his arm down the street where the metro was.

“I'm serious, I think most people would love to have you walk with them by their side,” Kokichi mumbled, a blush had made its way onto his face.

“Really, that’s really nice of you! Don’t tell me you’re falling in love with me already,” Satomi giggled, she was in front of a crowd now so acting was crucial. A few were already staring at her which was a good sign. The more attention she got, the more likely she would be able to attract that person’s attention.

“I’m gay remember?” Kokichi grinned but the blush wouldn’t leave his face.

“Of course, how could I forget,” Satomi giggled and went to ruffle his hair on reflex. Bad decision, that wasn’t how she was supposed to act or was it? She weighed her two choices and ended up ruffling his hair anyways.

She heard cooing and hoped she had made the right choice. Kokichi smiled sheepishly at her before leading her to the ticket booth. She showed him her card and then they went down to wait for the tube. They made small talk, Satomi occasionally glancing around to note everyone’s behaviour. After all, Shuichi was still in there doing his investigation. Two-faced was how Shuichi was supposed to be acting and he would make sure to be cold at one point in the day however, for now, he had to act like he was enjoying their date.

He would have to admit that he wasn’t really acting at that point. Kokichi was a pleasant guy to talk to and very interesting too. He kept lying and sometimes Shuichi wasn’t even too sure whether Kokichi was telling the truth or not. Once they reached their stop, Satomi dragged Kokichi out of the tube and they went up into the shopping center.

“Say, Satomi, is this your first time here?” Kokichi asked, she had let go of his arm and strangely, Kokichi felt like he didn’t really want her to. Something about his aura felt sisterly and Kokichi loved it. He was an only child and slightly touch starved but that wasn’t something he’d admit out loud.

“No, I came here once before with my parents. I think Ì was around 12 when we first did,” Satomi smiled as they walked side by side. For a second there, she had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be acting and not actually enjoying the other’s company.

They reached their first store and Satomi was genuinely surprised at Kokichi’s patience. He stayed by her side and gave her advice whenever she wasn’t too sure. Somewhere around the middle of their shopping spree, Kokichi had even bought her ice cream. He carried her bags while complaining but a single glance at him would show that he was lying. 

All in all, it was a great day, they went shopping, which had taken a lot more time than planned and ended up spending the rest of their day in the shopping center. They ate there, learned a bit more about each other and had fun. Kokichi didn’t miss they way Satomi’s personality would change, one moment she’s be all sunshine and rainbows and the next she would be as cold as she had been on the first day of school. Even so, Kokichi didn’t feel like he could dislike her.

“Shuichi?” A voice asked as Satomi and Kokichi were walking in the shopping center. Shuichi was glad he had quick reflexes, he pretended he didn’t know who was Shuichi and kept walking and talking with Kokichi. 

“Hey! Shuichi, wait!” The voice yelled again, it was getting closer. A hand landed on Satomi’s shoulder, pushing Kokichi out of the way. A young man that Kokichi had never seen in his life before stood there, hands clutching at Satomi’s shoulders. It was obvious she was uncomfortable as she tried shaking him off but the guys wouldn’t relent.

“Let go of her,” Kokichi grumbled, the guys turned around, annoyed and when he saw how small Kokichi was, he elbowed him in the face.

Blood trickled down his nose, Kokichi wasn’t too sure whether or not it was broken but he sure as hell knew his body was blocking out the pain as he got up. He was distantly aware that someone was calling the police but he didn’t feel like waiting until either security or the police got there.

“You must have the wrong person! My name is Satomi!” Satomi had dropped her handbag and Kokichi had long since let go of their shopping bags. Satomi was glad that the guy hadn’t mentioned her last name for that would’ve been a dead giveaway. He hadn’t thought this through. The guy was trying to take Satomi away and there was no way Kokichi was going to let him take away the girl.

“Let go of her!” Kokihi screamed belligerently and this time when the guy turned around, he froze. Even as every inch of his body was screaming at Kokichi to run, he stood his ground. He was bleeding from his nose and he could hear Satomi trying to yell at him to stop but he couldn’t hear him. Again, it wasn’t a him it was a her.

“You twerp,” the guy’s teeth clenched in anger and just as he was about to punch Kokichi, security arrived. 

“You’re coming with us, sir,” two of the security guards dragged off the angry man as he screamed something about revenge and whatnot. 

“There’s an ambulance on its way,” the police officer alerted Satomi as she ran over to Kokichi. Satomi hadn’t wanted to implicate the smaller boy into this case but if Kokichi were to be targeted, then it would be bad. He had to get Kyoko or Makoto to stop the press from streaming this. 

“Kokichi?” Satomi asked, kneeling next to the boy who was lying on the floor. He was out cold she realized deliberately. After she finally realized that, she made a quick call to Makoto and explained the situation, running off to the bathroom.

“You implicated a bystander? Satomi, do you know what you’ve done? No, this wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t see it coming that somebody was aiming to get revenge on you,” Makoto sighed but Shuichi could tell that it wasn’t aimed at him.

“How did they even recognize him?” He heard Kyoko’s worried voice ask. Shuichi had a good idea why, when he had removed the wig, he was pretty sure nobody would have seen but there were security cameras. No there weren’t, now that Shuichi thought back at it, there were no cameras and he hadn’t spotted anyone inside their house and there weren’t that many, to begin with so how? How had that person recognized him?

“Can you keep the press from spilling everything? If they learn about him I’m afraid they’ll start targeting him too,” Shuichi asked. He heard the hesitance in Makoto’s voice before a positive answer came out. 

“Be careful Satomi, if you remember who that person is we might figure out if they have an accomplice or not. For now, stay on your toes because we might have just made contact with that killer we’re after,” Makoto said and Satomi choked on her spit.

“We what?” Satomi gasped out, coughing loudly and attracting Makoto’s concern.

“Are you alright?” Makoto asked and Satomi could hear Kyoko say something smugly in the background about his near-death experience. He would correct her that it wasn’t a near-death experience but knew better than to do that.

“There’s a camera in one of the flowers in your bag and we’ve noticed that there’s been a person following you since this morning, he’s always very cautious and standing quite a distance from you so you should be careful,” Makoto said.

“By the way, are you in the men’s bathroom or in the women's bathroom?” Kyoko asked and Shuichi could hear Makoto protesting and telling him that he didn’t need to answer.

“Alright, thank you, I’ll keep an eye out but right now I really need to go check up on Ko… him,” Satomi grimaced and then hung up the phone. He knew that Makoto would’ve questioned his slip-up but if he hung up he could say that somebody entered the bathroom.

The door opened just as he thought that and everything about him got into a defensive position on reflex. He was hidden behind a stall door so even if anybody recognized him, he would have time to react. Whoever it was entered a stall and only when she heard the lock close did Satomi rush for the door. It opened and she ran to Kokichi. He wasn’t there anymore but Satomi saw the stretcher so she ran as quickly as she could and then stopped. 

Because, what was she doing? Following him could lead to Kokichi getting even more involved.

//So, should Saihara-chan follow Kokichi or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can reach me on Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). Questions are also okay. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I feel like an interactive story would be kind of cool? Maybe?


	3. Doctor's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is left with a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment on the previous chapter!

Shuichi decided that he could just screw it for once, he had to make sure he hadn’t just made everything worst. He should’ve known that the consequences would be horrible, he shouldn’t have allowed himself to drag someone else into this but Kokichi had been such a good option. Now, however, he could feel the sinking weight of his doubts dragging him down. He went closer to one of the medics as they were taking Kokichi away on a stretcher.

“I’m with him, please let me get on the ambulance too,” Satomi quickly followed them. The medic stared at her and after seeing no one else was going to ask to come with, he allowed the girl to follow the stretcher and get on the ambulance.

It wasn’t a quick ride, the nearest hospital was rather close to the shopping center but what they hadn’t anticipated was the horrific traffic that they had been caught in. Despite having the lights on and the screaming of the siren hollering, cars didn’t move quick enough. The medic did try to tell him that everything was fine, Kokichi was stable and he only had a broken nose but Satomi felt like she couldn’t hear them.

She had gone and done it again, she had dragged another innocent people into the hell that she lived in. As much as she wanted to forget about that person, he couldn’t. They had suffered because of a mistake Satomi had made and that had scarred her deeply. She still went to check up on that person, despite them being stuck in a coma.

“Please don’t worry young miss, your boyfriend will be fine,” the medic was trying to comfort her again. Distantly, she wanted to tell the medic that she was actually a guy but that didn’t seem to be the right thing to say. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Satomi answered almost crudely, there was a sad hint to her voice and when she finished speaking, she noticed that the medic had dropped the subject. Shuichi was traumatized by the events of the first time, he never wanted to lose someone that way anymore. Had that person died, Shuichi thought that perhaps he would’ve been able to accept it better. Yet that person was still alive, lying in the hospital bed with an indeterminate time to wake up. The last time Shuichi had gone to visit that person, the dirty looks he got from the person’s parents had convinced him effectively that he was to never show his face at that hospital ever again.

“Young miss, we’re here. You can follow us but do not get in our way,” the medic simply said before hopping off the ambulance. The next moments passed in a blur, Shuichi had stopped thinking, the only he could remember was that they had taken Kokichi to the ER for something that wasn’t his broken nose. 

The voices of all those around him muddled into one jumble that he discarded. The only thing that concerned him was that Kokichi was in the ER and only because of Shuichi’s stupidity. Had Shuichi managed to shake the guy off when he had first noticed him, this would’ve never happened. 

“I’m so sorry,” Shuichi rocked himself on his seat. He didn’t have any tears left to cry anymore, he was kind of unsensitized at that point. He had gone through all this one time and the only thing he could do was stare at the emergency door.

“Why are you apologizing?” Someone asked, once he turned around he recognized Yonaga Angie, his supposed classmate.

“Yonaga-san, I… I’m apologizing because Kokichi is the hospital because of me,” Satomi answered, head slowly turning back to stare at the emergency door again.

“Do not worry, I will put in a word for Atua to spare Kokichi’s life. It might not change the outcome since Kokichi is a firm denier of Atua’s existence but if I ask it might help,” Angie smiled, it was unsettling how much she didn’t seem to care about Kokichi’s current disposition. He supposed it was just an Angie thing to believe in Atua so much.

“I… thank you very much Yonaga-san,” Satomi smiled, it was strained but Angie didn’t notice. Her eyes were closed and her hands were brought together in prayer. Her expression changed into an uneasy one but Satomi didn’t see it.

“I’m afraid Atua has given up on Kokichi,” Angie mumbled and that made Satomi whirl around. Se didn’t believe in Atua necessarily but even so, she could feel how dangerous this was. She didn’t like the ominous feeling she got from Atua.

“Please refrain from saying something so sinister,” Satomi said, her voice gave off an icy chill. Angie’s smile didn’t change even as Satomi said that and instead, her expression got brighter.

“It is only what Atua has said. If you can’t get used to it then I guess it’s too bad! Bye-onara!” Angie winked before walking off. Her whole demeanour held none of the anger Satomi has thought she would see on Angie, instead, Angie had looked rather unbothered.

“Atua, huh?” Satomi asked, turning back to the doors. He hoped they would open soon and reveal to him that Kokichi was fine. He didn’t want another person to get involved anymore.

It took another two hours before a doctor finally came out. He looked incredibly tired as he asked if anyone was here for Ouma Kokichi. Shuichi hadn’t been able to hide his surprise when he had finally noticed that Kokichi’s parents hadn’t showed up. The doctor also looked confused and asked him for his name.

“Saihara Satomi, I came with Kokichi. Is he… alright?” Satomi asked, eyes flashing with concern as the doctor sighed before reading off his clipboard.

“For now, he is stable but we cannot guarantee his stability. Originally, we thought that he only had a broken nose but it seems that he must have hit his head quite hard on the floor. The issue is that it took much longer than expected to find what exactly happened to him but in the end, he should be safe,” the doctor sighed. He seemed to want to say something else but refrained from doing so.

“Sir?” Satomi asked, eyeing the doctor suspiciously. She squared up a bit, as much as she was afraid for Kokichi, she would need to act strong if she wanted an answer out of this person. The man jolted, he almost let go of his clipboard and stared at her in surprise.

“Y-yes?” The doctor asked, startled at the sudden drop in Satomi’s voice. Her entire demeanour had changed whereas previously she had looked scared and lonely she now looked more composed. Her eyes were sharp as if she could see through any lies that he would say and that made a shiver course down his spine.

“Do tell me the truth,” Satomi’s eyes narrowed at the man. She didn’t know why he had just lied to her but it was really obvious. The doctor’s gaze shifted around before he finally leaned in closer as if to tell Satomi a secret.

“You see. No one has reported to us that the boy was stabbed… did you know about it?” The doctor scratched the back of his head. That news came as a surprise to Shuichi. He didn’t remember anyone stabbing Kokichi unless it happened while he was in the bathroom?

“I did not but there was an instance where I was away from him so it might have happened then?” Satomi questioned herself. There was no way that was possible, what kind of onlookers would just ignore the fact that Kokichi got stabbed. Unless no one had talked to the medics about it or just didn’t want to go near Kokichi? But that was weird, she hadn’t heard anyone yell in surprise either so just when had Kokichi been stabbed without Satomi’s knowledge.

“Well whenever it happened, it must have been rather recent. Either that or it was reopened again, the wound looked rather fresh however so I will lean towards the fact that it might have occurred around the time when you were together,” the doctor shook his head, he looked deep in thought and Shuichi wanted to know why.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, watching as the doctor slowly focused back on her. His lips pursed tight but finally, he sighed and revealed what was on his mind.

“You see, this isn’t the first time Ouma-san has come to our hospital. He keeps getting involved in freak accidents, random stabbings and sometimes even ends up as a survivor thanks to him surviving a serial killer. It’s kind of odd how often he gets into these accidents. Seriously, if the police met him they would see how useful he is. Last time, they caught a killer because they used him as bait,” the doctor laughed sheepishly.

Now, the information definitely wasn’t what Shuichi had expected but his mind worked in a way that he wasn’t always proud of. His first thoughts were that Kokichi would be a perfect bait if he wanted to catch the killer he was after. Then, he shook his head because honestly, just what was he thinking about, using Kokichi to lure in a serial killer. He was just an innocent bystander, he could not do something like this to Kokichi. 

Also because Shuichi totally wasn’t biased towards the smaller boy. So what if he adored spending time the purple-haired boy. So what if he liked the way Kokichi lied to make himself more interesting? Shuichi would’ve found the other one interesting even if he didn’t lie if he were to be honest.

“Kokichi must be quite a target,” Satomi suddenly said, the thought occurred to him that perhaps the reason Kokichi was targeted so much as because he knew something he wasn’t supposed to. What if Kokichi held the key to the mystery?

“Indeed he is, I do worry for him even if his picture has never been posted on social media or in the news, he is rather recognizable since witnesses will recognize him,” the doctor shuddered as if the thought alone was enough to scare him.

“I have a question however, just how big or deep was the wound for you to have to spend around two hours on him?” Satomi asked, the question had been bugging her for a while now but she hadn’t asked it that quickly for fear of missing some other information.

“I am not supposed to reveal this,” the doctor sighed, beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, his behaviour got increasingly strange and that did not go unnoticed by Satomi. Still clad in her lolita outfit, she took a step closer. The doctor was a tad shorter than her and she supposed it might’ve been a comical sight to be seen from a bystander’s view. 

“Why?” Satomi asked, eyes narrowing at him in a way that held a bit of suspicion. The doctor put his arms in front of himself as if to push her away before answering her in a shaky tone. His eyes were wide open as he stared at her, almost as if he were scared Satomi was going to hurt him.

“Information concerning that has already been filed as classified,” a man dressed in a suit walked up and upon seeing Satomi, his eyes widened.

“Makoto-san?” Shuichi asked, jaw dropping as he looked the man who smiled sheepishly at him. A hand flew to the back of his hand and he nodded shyly.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here but I guess it is not surprising. I guess you already know why this information is classified, don’t you?” Makoto’s smile was forced.

“You can-” Shuichi cut himself off. He really had to think about it, if he did allow this then their hunt would be so much easier yet he just couldn’t. He thought about the one life he had already ruined and wondered, could he really do this again?

//Should Saihara-chan ask Kokichi to become a bait? Whether the answer for the first one is yes or no, should Shuichi reveal his true identity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
